It's Fun, So Fun!
by DoitsuDeutschland
Summary: Arthur watches everyone get taken away down the white halls, waiting for his turn. What will happen to him? What happened to the others? Well, to answer that you have to go to the circus now, don't you? Based on the 'Dark Woods Circus' story


I've watched _Dark Woods Circus_ (a beautifully depressing song by the lovely Vocaloids) and _Wide Knowledge of the Late, Madness_, the song that tells how Miku, Rin, Len, and Kaito came to be in those mutated forms for the circus.

There is a story behind _Dark Woods Circus_, found on Creepypasta. I decided to write something based on both videos and the story after reading it, mixing them with the Hetalia characters I had for each of the Vocaloids when I was working on my Seven Sins series.

If you don't like my character selection, then tough titty said the kitty when the milk went dry cause little ol' me don't give two shits. :/

Summery: Arthur watches everyone get taken away down the white halls, waiting for his turn. What will happen to him? What happened to the others? Well, to answer that you have to go to the circus now, don't you?

Warning: blood, inhumane experiments, dark themes, acid, abuse, mentions of rape, ect.

I own nothing but this parody

NOTE! The title is taken from a line in _Dark Woods Circus_, it's a misconception really, if you think about how depressing the story is when you use that line.

NOTE II! The first chapter is based on _Wide Knowledge of the Late, Madness_ and is seen through Arthur's point of view, for he plays the part of Miku. (Don't question me on my choices!) If you are familiar with my character choices from my Daughter of Evil parody, then you should be able to figure out who everyone else is. If not, then read the bottom author's note for who plays who.

On with the fic.

* * *

><p><strong>It's Fun, So Fun!<strong>

**Part One**

* * *

><p>Arthur saw only white, it was everywhere.<p>

He sat on the cart as the strange men led him to his room. He couldn't figure out what was going on, he didn't even know why he was even here in the first place.

Did he do something wrong?

Did he hurt someone?

Why was he in this place anyway?

As he glanced around, he wondered if their were others in here. Maybe there are, he didn't want to be lonely if he was going to stay here. He turned to ask the man in the mask behind him why he was here. He was told nothing and the cart stopped at a room.

The door had a 01 on it and Arthur was led inside. He looked about, a white room, just like the hall. He looked at the man who just closed the door on him and walked down the hall.

The boy pressed himself agaisnt the door, looking out the window. He watched the man with the mask walk away, down the pure white hall. He continued to look out the door, wondering if something would walk down it.

* * *

><p>The red eyed doctor, dressed in red with white-ish hair, told him he was a bad boy, was that a reason? Was that why he was here? He didn't remember being a bad boy at all.<p>

He said there were other bad children here, so Arthur wasn't going to be lonely? Will he get to meet the other children, the green-eyed one asked, hope in his voice.

The doctor in red smiled and said in a sweet voice that was laced in poison:

_"In due time child, in due time."_

* * *

><p>He was carted back to his room, he didn't remember what happened when the doctor was talking to him, but now there was something on his head. Arthur touched the little item on his head, it felt cold and seemed to be shaped like a spring. But was it really there? Arthur didn't know, after all, he didn't know anything.<p>

While here, Arthur met a few others. There was a nice boy with blue eyes and glasses, he was loud and had a silly laugh. A few days later he was gone. Arthur watched him being taken down the hall, he looked scared and not 'heroic' like he normally was. The blond couldn't remember this boy's number.

Arthur swore he heard a dog barking the night he was taken down the hall.

* * *

><p>The blond later met two boys, were they twins? They looked almost identical. The one with amber eyes was nice but kind of spacy, the one with green eyes wasn't very nice but he could be when he tried.<p>

The nice one was the next to be taken down the hall, he was crying as the doctor with the red jacket and the man in the mask told him to be quiet. They said that they were going to make him better. The boy only cried harder. That was the last time that Arthur saw 02-A.

Arthur continued to hear the crying before it became screams, and then it was quiet once more.

* * *

><p>Arthur watched out the window when he heard footsteps. He saw the man in the mask walk down the hall and go to the other boy's room. There was silence when he went in, Arthur couldn't hear anything. He watched with curiosity as the masked man walked out with the mean boy.<p>

They walked down the hall, the boy's hands were tied behind his back. Green-eyes watched as the boy walked down the hall before they met with another set of green-eyes. The boy gave him a smile, one that fit someone who was not right in the head. Someone who knew what was really going on.

The blond just watched him, didn't react, just watched at the 02-B continued to smile before he was taken into the room where everyone goes.

Arthur had to cover his ears when he heard the roar of a chainsaw and the laughter of the doctor in red.

When was it going to be Arthur's turn to play in there?

* * *

><p>It was quiet for a while, but Arthur would like to see the red flower garden room. This is where the others get to go before they leave the building. There is always a new flower that hits the door, dripping down the glass window, whenever someone goes in.<p>

The blue-eyed boy was seen down the hall the other day, with the doctor in red, walking on his hands and knees. Arthur swore he saw human meet hanging from his mouth. But that's silly, right? It must have been Arthur's imagination for the boy left days ago, back into the happy world full of color, not stuck in the white building like Arthur was.

However, Arthur didn't care, for he was happy!

Tomorrow it was going to be his turn to see the red flower garden room! Would he be able to add to the wet flowers on the door? He'd love to, it would be nice.

He smiled to himself. He looked foward to going, he wanted to go in there just like the others got to.

_"Tomorrow is my turn; I look forward to going."_

* * *

><p>The door opened during the night and there was the man in the mask and the doctor in red.<p>

The doctor in red smiled at him, but the smile was not in his red eyes. They lead Arthur to the room, and asked if he was ready to enter.

_'I look forward to going.'_ Was all Arthur said, a smile on his face.

The doctor smiled and opened the door. The smile on Arthur's face died when he saw what was inside.

* * *

><p><em>I look forward to going...<em>

_I... I... I... I... I... I... _

_I... I... I... I... I... _

_I... I... I... I... _

_I... I... I..._

_I... I..._

_I..._

_..._

* * *

><p>Green-eyes slowly opened and Arthur looked down, it was dark where he was but he noticed dim lights. There stood several people in the different lights and Arthur's eyes widened when he saw who they were.<p>

There was 02-A and 02-B, but... they were one body, with two heads. 02-A was smiling sweetly, but looking at nothing. 02-B seemed content, but the insane look was still on his face as he too looked at nothing.

They were alive, dear God how can someone be alive in such a condition?

The blue-eyed boy was there, panting like a dog and tied up like one as well. He made soft whinning sounds, Arthur could see stitches under his bangs. He was bound, kept under control, he looked so hungry, like he wanted something made of flesh. Why was he like this?

Why would someone turn him into a dog like that?

Behind him stood the doctor in red, holding a whip, a smirk on his face.

This was wrong.

What happened to them?

Why were they like this, so different?

Was he the same...?

They were not like this before they went into the room, no they were not.

Arthur just looked at them in fear and shock before looking down at him self and saw what happened to himself.

His legs... what happened to his legs... he reached up and touched the thing on his head, it felt like a horn now...

What happened..?

The doctor in red just smiled at all of them.

TBC

* * *

><p>I haven't written anything like this in ages.<p>

This will probably be nothing more then a two part story. Unless if there is another part to the _Dark Woods Circus_ story that I'm missing.

I included lines that Miku sings into the story, those I mixed them up with the events going on. It's both easy and hard to tell a story when the lines are so basic and you have to rely on the video for most of the help.

In case you have yet to figure it out, Alfred was the blue-eyed boy who had the brain of a dog put into his head, he played the part of Kaito. Feliciano is 02-A (Rin) and Lovino is 02-B (Len), who were turned into a two headed person. Arthur, we know, is Miku and he was given a horn on the side of his head (which doesn't show up in _Dark Woods Circus_ but it's in _Wide Knowledge of the Late, Madness_) and the legs of a horse.

They are bad children in the eyes of the doctor in red (Meiko, but played by Gilbert) and they must be punished, but they are also wonderful specimen for the doctor's circus. I honestly do not know who the man in the mask is, he's just there in the video.

The story behind the circus will be told in the next part.

Please review.


End file.
